Siempre contigo
by fflora
Summary: Levi y Petra tenían una relación antes de la la 57ª expedición. Luego de mucho tiempo, se sabe que está viva. Levi quiere cuidarla cueste lo que cueste, no la perderá otra vez. Petra irá a juicio para explicar que sucedió en los meses que era dada por muerta. Ella esconde un secreto, un error que la carcomió por dentro todo el tiempo. Por otra parte, Eren …{Summary adentro} LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Petra y Levi tenían una relación antes de lo ocurrido en la 57 expedición. Luego de mucho tiempo, se sabe que ella está viva. Levi va a cuidarla cueste lo que le cueste, no la perderá de nuevo. Petra tendrá que explicar en un juicio que fue lo que sucedió durante esos meses que era dada por muerta. Ella esconde un secreto, un error que la carcomió por dentro todo ese tiempo. Por otra parte, Eren se siente extraño, puesto que Mikasa no le presta la misma atención que siempre, sino que habla con Jean. Enojado, y confundido, el muchacho le ofrecerá a su amiga un interesante trato.

 **Aclaracion:** Me baso en el final del anime y todo lo que se vio ahi.

* * *

 _ **#1**_ _ **Extrañando a mi amor**_

 _ **"** **Pensare tan solo en ti"**_

Era la 57ª expedición que la Legión de Reconocimiento llevaba a acabo fuera de los muros. El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se había adentrado al bosque por órdenes directas del comandante Erwin Smith. Al principio todo iba saliendo de acuerdo al plan: el escuadrón estaba llevando a la perfección su objetivo, el cual era cuidar a Eren Jaeger. Pero a pesar de que su labor salía correctamente, con el tiempo, ellos eran conscientes de que algo no estaba saliendo bien en la formación.

A pesar de eso, cuando entraron al bosque, Eren sintió por un momento una calma en su interior… la cual se le fue arrebatada al instante. El titán hembra los seguía, matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Al observar esto, Eren pensó en la idea de transformarse en titán y evitar todas las muertes. Pero _ellos_ no lo dejaban: Petra le pedía que confiara en ellos, como también Levi le hizo cuestionarse si creía o no en la Legión de Reconcomiendo.

-Confía en nosotros –pedía nuevamente Petra mientras lo miraba demostrando determinación en sus ojos ámbar a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. La muchacha era de baja estatura, con su cabello de un color naranja suelto debido a que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros más arriba de los hombros.

-¡Eren! ¡Te estas tardando demasiado! ¡Decídete! –exigió Levi, el capitán a cargo del dicho escuadrón. Él era apodado "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" debido a sus grandes habilidades en el combate contra titanes. Su estatura era menor comparada con el resto de sus camaradas. Su cabello negro lo lleva corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca. Sus ojos son pequeños, finos y de color gris.

El muchacho mencionado trago saliva con dificultad debido al nerviosismo de la situación. Quería confiar en ellos, en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales, pero tampoco le parecía correcto el hecho de que muchos soldados murieran a mano del titán hembra. El muchacho, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta la nuca, tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad. Eren tomó aire, decidido a confiar.

-Seguiré avanzando –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras disfrutaba observar la sonrisa de aceptación por parte de Petra.

Y, para su suerte, cuando el titán hembra los estaba alcanzando, llegaron justo hasta la trampa planeada por el comandante Erwin. Dicho titán fue completamente inmovilizado gracias a un gran suministros de armas que habían llevado en quien sabe qué momento.

El equipo de Levi siguió avanzando. Con la atónita mirada de Eren por lo que sucedía con el titán hembra, además de unas claras sonrisas de victoria por parte de los demás del equipo. Petra suspiro con felicidad; Erd, un muchacho alto y robusto de cabello rubio, sonrió complacido; mientras que Ghunter, un hombre castaño, le grito a los cuatro vientos a Eren que había sido lo correcto confiar en ellos; como también lo hizo Auruo, un joven alto y rubio, que tenía el mismo corte que Levi.

-Avancen un poco más y aten sus caballos. Ahí cambiaran al equipo de maniobras –comento el Capitán mientras miraba firmemente al frente pensando claramente lo que tenía que hacer- Estarán por su cuenta por un tiempo. Erd, liderará el equipo –dijo firmemente mientras se giraba y se paraba en su lugar, los miro rápidamente a todos, y se detuvo claramente en una persona. A pesar de que para todos esa mirada era común en el capitán, ella podía notar que estaba preocupado. Y aunque aún seguía nerviosa, Petra le sonrió, intentando trasmitirle seguridad. Levi siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera notado- Cuando se alejen bastante del Titán, escondan a Eren. Llévate mi caballo –índico a Erd, mientras que con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales salto para ir hasta donde se encontraba el comandante Erwin.

Al notar como él se separaba de ella, el miedo la inundo. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de misiones, después de todo se encontraba en la Legión de Reconocimiento porque quería combatir contra los titanes. Pero… últimamente no podía estar lejos de Levi, se sentía nerviosa e insegura.

Suspiro, intentando concentrarse en la misión.

Cuando Petra notó como todos sus compañeros festejaban por el plan de Erwin, ella sonrió al verlos tan felices.

Seguía nerviosa, pero como siempre confiaría en sus camaradas.

 _"La pelinaranja miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa la taza que llevaba en sus manos, estaba caliente pero eso no parecía importarle. Eran pasadas de la medianoche y ella se encontraba enfrente a la habitación de su Capitán. Suspiro, y tomó aire para luego con su mano libre golpear con el puño la puerta._

 _-Adelante –se escuchó al paso de unos segundos que para la muchacha fueron eternos._

 _Ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y, mientras se asomaba observo como Levi estaba escribiendo varios informes. Al verla entrar, el muchacho la miro sin entender la razón por la cual su subordinada se encontraba allí y a una hora tan tarde._

 _-Permiso, Capitán –dijo alegremente mientras se adentraba completamente al cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella._

 _-Petra –habló con su voz seria y seca a la vez que contemplaba lo que ella traía en sus manos- ¿No los había mandado a descansar a todos después de la cena? –cuestiono mirándola fijamente._

 _Ella asintió._

 _-Vera, Capitán, escuche por Hanji que usted tendría muchas cosas que hacer esta noche y como justo estaba limpiando la cocina yo… -dejo la taza en el escritorio para luego retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás por su nerviosismo- le hice un café para que pudiera estar despierto hasta poder terminar todo –sonrió ante su idea._

 _Levi agarro la taza y miro de una forma despectiva el contenido. La acerco un poco hasta su rostro, y al olerlo levanto una ceja._

 _-No me gusta el café, Petra –sentencio mientras intentaba recordar si en esos dos meses desde que se conocían le había mencionado a la pelinaranja sobre su interés por el té._

 _-Lo sé –contestó simplemente intentando mantener su sonrisa y miro hacia la ventana observando la noche- pero no había más té y pensé que sería buena idea –explico para luego mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de que el azabache tomaba el café que ella había preparado específicamente para él._

 _-No está mal –dijo simplemente mientras dejaba la taza nuevamente en su escritorio con la mitad de líquido que había antes, con lo cual hizo sonreír a Petra. El muchacho volvió a dirigir su atención a los papeles y al notar que ella se encontraba frente a él todavía, la miro molesto- Si ya terminaste, Petra, no me hagas perder mi tiempo, tengo mucho que hacer._

 _-¡Si, Capitán! –habló la muchacha sin borrar su sonrisa, a la vez que hacia el típico saludo militar- Con permiso –indico mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. La abrió y cuando estaba saliendo escucho a la perfección lo que él decía._

 _-Tsk… gracias –susurro Levi entre dientes, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que la sonrisa de Petra aumentara"_

* * *

Un intruso se había hecho presente entre ellos mientras intentaban volver a la formación original. Y había matado a Gunther. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, fue de golpe, sin aviso, como dicha persona había cortado el cuello de su compañero en un instante.

-¡Ven por mí! ¡No me importa si tengo morir para llevarte al infierno conmigo! –grito Petra completamente enojada y fuera de sí. Haber visto el cuerpo de su amigo sin vida por esa persona, había hecho que su sangre hirviera de furia.

La persona encapuchada se quedó detrás de ellos, dejándolos de seguir por un momento. Pero, confirmando las sospechas de todos, se transformó en el titán hembra. Los restantes miembros del Escuadrón de Operaciones especiales, le exigieron a Eren que siguieran que ellos se harían cargo.

Erd se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia la Mujer Titán y lanzó una bomba de humo que dejó sin vista alguna a la Titán permitiendo a Petra y Auruo penetrar sus ojos con las Katanas, lo cual permitía valiosos segundos ya que el titán estaría sin visión hasta que se le regeneraran los ojos. Erd, el segundo líder, indicó mediante señas a sus compañeros para que le cortaran los músculos de los brazos al titán quien se cubría con estos su punto débil: la nuca. Petra y Auruo asintieron ante su idea, y comenzaron de forma sincronizada a lanzar precisos cortes.

Pero, cuando habían logrado hacer que la mujer titán baje sus brazos, ocurrió lo menos esperado. Erd se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella, quien con un solo ojo regenerado abrió la boca y mordió el cuerpo del soldado, para luego morderlo con fuerza y escupirlo.

-¡Erd! –grito Petra, quien estaba completamente sorprendida y en shock al igual que Eren que miraba toda la situación desde lejos.

La muchacha comenzó a ir por el suelo, debido a que por la muerte de su camarada se desestabilizo y eso hizo que descienda. La mujer Titán al verla comenzó a acercarse hasta ella.

 _"El Equipo de Levi se encontraba practicando en un bosque cercano al lugar en donde se refugiaban. Pasaron unos cuantos meses –un año- desde que el joven azabache los había elegido a esos cuatro soldados para que estuvieran junto a él. Todos estaban en la posición establecida hacia horas atrás: Levi adelante, liderándolos; Petra acompañándolo a su derecha como siempre; Erd del lado izquierdo al capitán; mientras que Auruo y Gunther se ocupaban de la retaguardia._

 _-Es hora de que entrenen –hablo con su clara y potente voz Levi mientras seguía avanzando entre los árboles, se sabía ese camino de memoria- como lo acordamos, no lo arruinen._

 _-Hai –contestaron a la vez los cuatro muchachos mientras empezaban a moverse._

 _Gunther y Auruo pasaron adelante, impulsándose por encima de sus compañeros y abriendo mucho más sus posiciones. Petra y Erd se miraron y asintieron levemente mientras avanzaban quedando delante del capitán. Los cuatro avanzaban con rapidez, esperando que aparezcan los tan conocidos "titanes" para entrenar, mientras su líder los observaba desde atrás._

 _-Se mas precisa con tus movimientos, Petra –indico en un grito Levi mientras miraba de forma extraña como ella se movía entre los árboles. No estaban siendo precisos sus movimientos, eran levemente toscos, parecía que se tambaleaba todo el tiempo. Eso llamo la atención del capitán, puesto que desde hace un largo tiempo entrenaba con ellos y la pelinaranja nunca mostro conflictos en cuanto al equilibrio para manejarse con el equipo._

 _-Sí, capitán –contesto de una forma firme mientras intentaba mantenerse en una mejor posición. Al mirar hacia el frente se dio cuenta que comenzaban a aparecer los muñecos de prueba. La muchacha comenzó a usar más gas, aumentando su velocidad como el resto de los compañeros, y apretó el pistón mientras apuntaba a un árbol a lo lejos. Pero, cuando el pistón quedo enganchado contra el objetivo y ella se impulsó, el cable de su equipamiento se rompió. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar como comenzaba a descender de golpe sin previo aviso. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un fuerte grito de terror al ver la gran altura que se encontraba-¡Ahhhh!_

 _Al escucharla, todos instantáneamente miraron a Petra. La muchacha descendía a una rápida velocidad, golpeándose con las ramas a cada paso, lo cual hacia que ella sacara jadeos de dolor. Intento agarrarse de alguna rama pero debido a la rapidez que caía no pudo hacerlo._

 _-¡Petra! –escuchaba como gritaban sus compañeros pero ella solo pudo atinar a cubrir su cabeza, puesto que ya había recibido un golpe allí y sentía extraña la zona._

 _Pero en un instante todo paro. La muchacha sintió como alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de las piernas y su espalda, agarrándola con firmeza, cargándola. Al seguir en el aire, Petra cerró los ojos debido a su mareo, agarrándose con más fuerza del cuello de su salvador, además de que cubría su rostro en el pecho de este. Pero al instante percibió como estaban quietos, sin moverse, seguramente parados en una rama. Ella se separó un poco, y abrió con cuidado sus ojos, algo adolorida por la caída, notando que quien la había sujetado era su Capitán y la observaba con preocupación en los ojos._

 _-¿Estas bien? –cuestiono tajeante, mirándola fijamente esperando que no le mienta._

 _Petra comenzó a asentir pero al hacerlo sintió como toda su espalda le dolía debido a los golpes y suspiro rendida. Estaba muy cansada._

 _-Mocosa mentirosa –fue el único comentario que dijo Levi, para luego mirar al resto de su equipo quienes estaban parados en distintas ramas observando la situación- Sigan con el ejercicio. Mandare a alguien para que venga a verlos. Si dejan de hacer esto, me daré cuenta y no les recomiendo que eso pase._

 _Los muchachos asintieron, mientras miraban detalladamente el cuerpo de su amiga a lo lejos._

 _Levi comenzó a moverse rápidamente para salir del bosque. Durante todo ese momento, que no fue mucho tiempo, ninguno se dirigió una palabra. Petra estaba muy sumida en sus dolores y pensamientos, no entendía porque el capitán se enojaba con ella. Mientras que Levi solo estaba con el ceño fruncido y soltando maldiciones._

 _Una vez que estuvo fuera del bosque, Levi apretó con más fuerza el agarre que tenía sobre Petra y la observo de reojo. Ella estaba con los ojos levemente cerrados, parecía decaída y triste. Llevaba algunos raspones en su cara y manos, además de ese golpe en la columna._

 _-Perdóneme, Capitán –dijo la chica llamando su atención, haciendo que la mire y notando la cercanía que había entre ambos, ella todavía tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello- nunca contradigo una orden de usted pero… ¿Por qué se ha enojado conmigo?_

 _Levi la miro asombrado, y alzo sus cejas mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta propia de él puesto que esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido._

 _-Tonta… -murmuro mientras la miraba molesto- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? Fue la culpa de esos inútiles que revisan los equipos de maniobras. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie –indico mientras caminaba lentamente- Yo no quería mucha gente en mi equipo para no tener que ver morir gente a mi cargo, y casi te pierdo de la manera más estúpida._

 _Al escuchar lo que dijo su Capitán, la muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Estaba completamente colorada, por lo que bajo su rostro y tosió nerviosa._

 _-Me parece que te ha levantado la temperatura –comento como si nada Levi._

 _Y, ese simple comentario hizo que Petra se ruborizara completamente y hasta se pusiera nerviosa. La muchacha suspiro, intentando controlarse. Pero cuando se movió levemente, sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en la espalda._

 _-Quédate quieta –ordeno el azabache mientras la miraba sin entender porque se movía tanto en sus brazos, pero luego suspiro, capaz simplemente se sentía mal. Al segundo, la volvió a mirar y notó que ella estaba completamente quieta como una estatua, por lo que hizo una media sonrisa por los cambios extremos de ella. El muchacho añadió- te llevare con Hanji, seguramente te arreglara tus huesos rotos y estarás algún que otro día en cama._

 _-Está bien capitán –índico asintiendo a las ideas de su líder. Petra lo miro, notando todos los filosos y atractivos rasgos que tenia Levi. Al sentirse observado, él muchacho la miro esperando respuestas, por lo que ella añadió- ¿Luego podría decirle a los demás que me encuentro bien? No quiero que se preocupen._

 _Levi asintió en silencio mientras se iban acercando más a la amplia y gran construcción donde la Legión de Reconocimiento se instalaba para entrenar._

 _-Le avisare eso a Mike_

 _-¿Disculpe? –Cuestiono ella sin entender- ¿No ira usted?_

 _El azabache suspiro, no le gustaba ser muy expresivo, y para su desgracia desde el primer día que conoció a Petra descubrió que ella era demostrativa y dialogadora: dos cosas que dé a momentos le gustaban y otros molestaba._

 _-Me quedare contigo. Ya tuve suficientes errores ajenos y no quiero que Hanji te haga algún experimento raro aprovechando de tu estado de debilidad –explico rápidamente mientras se encogía de hombros._

 _-No estoy débil –dijo seriamente Petra pero cuando intento levantarse… de nuevo esa punción en la espalda- ¡Itai!_

 _-Tonta, deja de moverte –menciono él entre dientes mientras iban entrenando al lugar. Para la suerte de ambos todo estaba claramente vacío, debido a que casi todos los grupos se encontraban entrenando a las nueve de la mañana._

 _Fueron lentamente hasta la enfermería, donde allí se encontraba un hombre rubio el cual le acomodo unas almohadas a Petra en la cama, donde Levi la había apoyado cuidadosamente debido a las caras de dolor de su subordinada. El hombre dijo que iría a buscar a Hanji Zoe, y que en su ausencia Petra se quitara la ropa para que cuando la mujer llegara pudiera revisarla completamente._

 _Ante ese pedido, la pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse soltó todo el aire que contenía en los pulmones._

 _Aun sentada, se levantó un poco y entre quejas intento quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme. Le costaba mover sus brazos, notaba como el dolor era cada vez más intenso que antes. Estaba por soltar un chillido de dolor, pero en cambio grito de sorpresa al sentir unas manos sobre sus brazos ayudándola. Petra estaba segura de que Levi se había ido, pero nunca se percató de mirar si su Capitán se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella todavía. La pelinaranja se puso completamente colorada mientras dejaba que Levi la ayudara, aunque estuviera completamente nerviosa._

 _-Tendrás que quitarte el equipo –le dijo seriamente Levi mientras intentaba que ella se pusiera de pie para ayudarla. Petra asintió aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Ni siquiera en su primera expedición se había puesto de esa manera, y eso es mucho decir._

 _Levi dejó que Petra pusiera su brazo atrás de su nuca, sujetándose de su hombro, para intentar ponerse de pie. Pero, cuando lo hizo, se mordió los labios con fuerza porque le costaba mantenerse. La muchacha soltó un fuerte quejido a la vez que sus rodillas se doblaban. Levi por reflejo la volvió a sujetar antes de que impactara contra el suelo._

 _Estaban muy cerca, quizás demasiado y más de lo que se les permitía. La muchacha por un momento había olvidado completamente su dolor de espalda, puesto que estaba completamente pérdida en esos ojos grises que la cautivaron desde el primer día. Mientras que Levi no entendía que pasaba, simplemente la miraba porque le gustaba hacerlo, esa sensación que lo recorría en su interior se sentía bien._

 _-¡No sabía que ahora revisabas a mis pacientes, Levi! –Grito una voz en la entrada, haciéndolos sobresaltar- ¡Mira que caballeroso, el pequeñín!"_

Petra no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba completamente impactada. Era consciente de que no tendría escapatoria, y eso le dolía más que nada. Escuchaba los gritos de Auruo indicándole que se mueva, que haga algo, pero a pesar de que usara todo el gas que tenia para implementar la velocidad de su equipo, el titán hembra la alcanzaría.

Y ella grito: grito como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, lo hizo por su miedo y su impotencia, soltó ese frustrante sentimiento que había estado en su interior desde que se separó de Levi en la misión.

 _"Levi"_ pensó con dolor, y sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron. Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, el titán hembra la pateo fuertemente contra el árbol, pisando sus piernas en el proceso y aplastándola contra este.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza debido al brusco impacto. Pudo escuchar los gritos por parte de Eren y Auruo, y eso la rompió.

Pero, lo que más le dolía era pensar en _él._

 _"Luego de una exitosa expedición, donde habían podido vencer a un gran número de titanes (y capturar a uno para experimentos –y felicidad- de Hanji), Levi había aceptado la idea de sus camaradas de festejar solo esa noche. Al principio no le parecía del todo correcta la propuesta, pero le importaba poco lo que pensara Erwin de sus decisiones tomadas respecto a sus soldados. Por ende, Levi les dio el permiso de que compraran unas buenas cajas de vinos en un bar del centro de la ciudad y las llevaran al cuartel._

 _Eran exactamente las dos de la mañana, y como era de esperarse todos los miembros se encontraban en un estado peculiar de ebriedad, aunque cada uno en un sentido distinto: Gunther y Auruo parecían eufóricos por sus gritos, exaltados todo el tiempo, incluso el joven rubio había gritado que Petra era una mujer muy hermosa y hasta le ofreció casamiento; por otra parte Erd estaba solo, en un rincón del salón, sentado con una aura deprimente rodeándolo debido a la gran tristeza que sentía porque el Capitán había agarrado para sí solo las mejores botellas de vino; Petra, en cambio, se encontraba completamente feliz, y algo mareada, aunque eso no le impidió golpear fuertemente a su compañero por sus extrañas insinuaciones; y por último el Capitán Levi, quien parecía encontrarse en el estado de siempre, pero levemente más hablador, aunque se notaba poco puesto que él era quien más tenía experiencia con el alcohol._

 _Levi miraba como Petra, haciéndose la despistada, agarraba la preciada botella que él tenía de vino y se servía en su copa. La muchacha le hablaba de muchos temas a la vez, mientras esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que se tomaba el mismo vino que él, puesto que ese era más dulce que los demás. El capitán estuvo por refutarle que dejara la botella en donde estaba miles de veces, pero no lo hizo. De alguna manera, la imagen de una sonrojada Petra delante suyo, balbuceando y nerviosa, le gustaba._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando. Cuando ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, la sala estaba vacía salvo por Petra y Levi, puesto que ella le contaba divertida algunas anécdotas de su infancia y él escuchaba atento con un gran mareo. En esas dos horas que habían pasado juntos, quien sabe cuántas botellas tomaron ellos solos._

 _-Capitán, yo… -balbuceaba- yo…_

 _-No sabía que tuvieras tan poca tolerancia –dijo con voz ronca Levi mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a la muchacha._

 _Si antes Petra estaba colorada, ahora no habría color para describir el rostro de la muchacha. Sus mejillas enrojecieron mucho más, mientras se levantaba dándose cuenta que estaba muy pero muy mareada. No sentía nauseas ni algo por ese estilo, solamente el piso le daba vueltas. Ella le dio la mano a su capitán, sintiendo esa cálida sensación recorriéndola. Y, luego, ambos caminaron hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de la femenina, el cual estaba alejada de los demás hombres principalmente lejos de Auruo._

 _Fue un largo trayecto para ambos: entre los dos, intentaban no caerse de las escaleras. Levi sabía que tenía que soltar su mano de la de Petra porque sino se podrían caer, pero aunque se lo repitiera mentalmente muchas veces, no quería hacerlo. Pero, para su sorpresa, ambos sobrevivieron el camino por esas dos escaleras._

 _Al estar frente a su cuarto, Petra abrió la puerta y al querer entrar, entre risas, casi se cae, por lo que Levi la sujeto de la cintura levantándola rápidamente. Ambos se miraron fijamente por segundos que parecieron eternos. Petra estaba hipnotizada y embobada, observando los ojos de Levi mientras que el hacía exactamente lo mismo. La muchacha tomo aire, obteniendo el valor que le faltaba, se enderezó y acerco de una forma tímida sus labios hasta los de él. Si algo salía mal, podía echarle la culpa al alcohol tranquilamente._

 _Era su oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla._

 _Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, ella los movió de manera mecánica, dejándolo completamente congelado a Levi. Él no se lo esperaba, después de todo con suerte era capaz de asegurar que sentía él mismo como para andar sabiendo los sentimientos de los demás. Levi sentía la calidez de los labios de Petra, y comenzó a mover los suyos con más intensidad, besándola de una forma desenfrenada. Llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de ella para profundizar el beso, luego bajo una de sus manos para apoyarla nuevamente en la cintura de Petra y atraerla lo más cerca de él posible, pegando sus cuerpos._

 _Se sentía extraño. Nunca pensó como era exactamente ese sentimiento de ser querido por alguien… Y, para su sorpresa, se sentía bien. Muy bien."_

Petra respiraba con dolor, le costaba. No sentía sus piernas, y eso era lo que más le impedía moverse. Pero, a pesar de todo ese dolor, no le importaría si eso significaba que volvería a ver a Levi. Sufriría todos los días, con tal de no dejar de ver a la persona que amaba. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hablar con él. Al recordar esa charla pendiente que ellos habían dejado, el rostro de la pelinaranja se llenó de lágrimas las cuales no podía reprimir. Soltó un quejido débil, y sus mejillas se mojaron completamente debido a su llanto.

La muchacha quiso moverse pero le pesaban sus brazos. Gritar o hacer un movimiento brusco podía ser su completo fin puesto que la mujer titán todavía estaba cerca de ella. Escucho un fuerte grito de su compañero de equipo, seguido por otro de Eren. La muchacha se mordió los labios con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía.

Escucho un fuerte grito de Eren lo cual la hizo estremecer, se había muerto Auruo. Sintió como todo el piso temblaba sobre ella, y siguió llorando. Sentía su cuerpo caliente debido a la sangre que salía de sus heridas. Estaba por volver a intentar moverse, pero sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Podía notar como alguien le remangaba la chaqueta del uniforme, y de golpe le dieron un fuerte pinchazo con un objeto puntiagudo. Petra hizo gesto de dolor, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero con el paso de los segundos su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no trasmitían nada. Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo dejo de responderle. Hacia fuerza para poder dejar sus ojos abiertos, no iba a darse por vencida, no quería hacerlo. No quería dejarlo.

-Levi… -susurro como pudo, gastando su último aliento en su nombre.

Y poco a poco, sintió como perdía la conciencia, aun observando el cielo.

 _"Petra estaba sentada sobre la cama de Levi y con mucho cuidado le hacía un perfecto vendaje en el trabajado torso del muchacho. En un entrenamiento de limpieza en el cuartel, Levi intentaba explicarle a Gunther como hacer una excelente labor en cuanto al candelabro. Y, mientras el Capitán estaba en una escalera limpiándolo, para desgracia de ambos, este se rompió, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el candelabro en el piso._

 _El azabache se había lastimado y raspado el torso con el vidrio que tenían los focos de la luz. A pesar de estar enojado y algo dolorido, no se dejó revisar por Hanji ni por nadie más hasta que llego la noche._

 _Petra entendía la razón, por lo que llevo un botiquín con ella hasta su habitación._

 _Con cuidado limpio las heridas y después comenzó el vendaje. Lo hacía de una forma lenta, puesto que le gustaba admirar el buen formado torso de su amado. Una vez que termino, ella se acostó junto a él. Y para la sorpresa de Levi, Petra empezó a repartirle una fugaz cantidad de besos por todo el rostro, él no se quejaba pero al estar molesto por su terrible día intentaba quitarla._

 _-Si a ti te encantan los besos, a mí no me engañas –dijo Petra mientras lo besaba en las mejillas, frente, nariz y labios, repartiendo besos al azar. La muchacha tuvo que contener un chillido al ver como Levi hacia una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando, los mimos que ella le brindaba solo a él."_

* * *

Luego de recargar su tanque de gas, Levi iba en busca de su equipo para poder reunirse todos nuevamente. Si hubiera sido por él, rápidamente los buscaba luego de que el titán hembra se pudo escapar, pero decidió hacerle caso a las órdenes de Erwin.

El muchacho estaba moviéndose con rapidez entre los árboles, pensando y esperando que todo estuviera bien. Que Petra se encontrara bien. Pero, un fuerte grito de Eren lo dejo completamente helado.

-Esa voz… Imposible –murmuro al reconocer que ese era nada más ni nada menos que el joven Jaeger transformado en titán. Al escuchar de donde provenía el grito, Levi se giró rápidamente impulsándose hacia donde lo había oído- Mierda… Petra.

 _"Unos cuantos días antes de la expedición. Hanji había querido experimentar con Eren, hacer pruebas. Y como dicho muchacho estaba en manos del Capitán Levi, la mujer tuvo que pedirle permiso a su compañero. Pero nada había salido como era esperado. A pesar de los intentos de Eren, no podía transformarse en titán, le era imposible. Mientras él hablaba con sus tres compañeros de equipo, tras intentar agarrar una cuchara termino transformando su mano en la del titán de forma involuntaria._

 _Petra quien se encontraba alejada de ellos junto a Levi, al escuchar los gritos y la explosión estuvieron completamente sorprendidos. Ambos se acercaron hasta sus camaradas. Todos se encontraban en el suelo, a la vez que Eren intentaba sacar su mano de la del titán y tenía una mueca de terror en su rostro al no entender que sucedía._

 _-Calma –dijo Levi sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos, quien volteo y se encontró con que el Capitán estaba delante de sus compañeros y los miraba de una forma tranquila mientras extendía el brazo- Calma -indico nuevamente mirándolos seriamente, para luego dirigir una fugaz mirada a Petra quien miraba fijamente a Eren y apretaba con fuerza sus katanas. El azabache añadió- Dije que se calmen todos ustedes._

 _Petra estaba completamente tensa, miraba a Eren sin perderlo de vista, para que no se le escapara ningún movimiento del muchacho. También observaba a Levi de reojo, quien estaba delante de Eren como si nada pasase._

 _Erd le gritaba preguntas a Eren, todos lo hacían, pero Petra los ignoraba. Ella solo le dedicaba una mirada enojada y preocupada a Levi, quien estaba de lo más neutral._

 _-¡Capitán, aléjese de Eren! –grito enojada Petra, mirando nerviosa la situación mientras agarraba con más firmeza sus katanas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos debido al miedo, y tenía el ceño fruncido completamente. Ella al ver que su novio la ignoraba, grito más fuerte- ¡Esta demasiado cerca! _

_-No, ustedes son los que deberían alejarse –contesto al instante Levi mirándola fijamente, lo que la hizo enrojecer de furia. Y, el azabache añadió- Retrocedan._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! –cuestiono fuera de sí, Petra comenzaba a temblar por la impotencia que sentía. ¿Qué le costaba dejarla tranquila retrocediendo unos pasos de Eren? Si el muchacho se volvía loco podría lastimarlo, y eso no lo quería ni permitiría._

 _-Es un presentimiento –le respondió simplemente a su novia mientras la miraba sin expresar nada en su mirada._

 _-Tsk –bufo nerviosa mientras se mordía la lengua para no gritarle ahí mismo enfrente de todos a Levi. Él era su capitán y ella su subordinada, por el momento nadie sabía de su relación._

 _Petra quería golpearlo, las mil veces que fueran necesarias para que él entre en razón. Estaba enojada, furiosa, molesta y con miedo. Ese era su principal problema: el miedo. Tenía terror y pánico de lo que le pudiera pasar a Levi, y el parecía no importarle un poco su vida._

 _Al instante llegó Hanji Zoe corriendo, y todos se tranquilizaron al ver como la mujer de alto cargo le preguntaba miles de cosas a Eren. Los demás seguían igual, quietos, inmóviles, y expectantes con sus espadas aun en mano solo por si las dudas._

 _Al ser el atardecer, no tardó mucho en que el sol se ocultara y se hiciera de noche. Con toda la ansiedad y actividad de ese largo día, Levi les había dado unas horas libres para que descansaran hasta cenar. Una vez que dio la orden, la primera en acatarla fue Petra, quien se giró sobre sus talones y empezó el camino al cuartel muy enojada, con algo de brusquedad guardo sus katanas. Levi la vio caminando con los puños cerrados, estaba molesta: sus pisadas eran firmes, podía escuchar como murmuraba quejas por lo bajo y estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho cundo Hanji o él la llamaban._

 _Cuando llegaron al cuartel, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Petra entro y al instante se sacó la chaqueta. Tenía ganas de llorar como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, esas sensaciones de inseguridad e impotencia le hacían recordar mucho al día que mataron a su madre frente a ella cuando solo era una niña. La muchacha suspiro ante ese recuerdo, y dejó escapar todas las lágrimas de sus ojos, sumando quejidos de dolor. Se sacó su equipo sin nada de cuidado, y lo arrojo contra el escritorio sin importarle mucho. Se quitó las botas de un tirón y el pantalón, mientras sentía como sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas por sus lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y siguió llorando mientras se quejaba, su cuerpo tenia leves espasmos. Escucho como su puerta se abría de una forma lenta y se cerraba de manera brusca. Al darse vuelta estaba Levi mirándola, con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados._

 _-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Petra? –Cuestiono enojado mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- Te estuve llamando para hablar contigo y…_

 _-¡Te ignoro porque se me da la gana! –grito desquitándose mientras avanzaba hasta su lado y lo empujaba con fuerza, aunque su mirada expresaba dolor- ¡¿Tan poco valoras tu vida?! –Le cuestiono a los gritos- ¡Si te pasa algo me lastimas a mí! ¡Piensa un poco más, Levi! ¡Por favor no corras riesgos innecesarios! –chillaba enojada con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas, sentía como su respiración estaba agitada y soltaba quejidos de dolor… estaba aterrado de perderlo._

 _Levi la miro sorprendido, y rápidamente la tomó de la nuca –como tanto le gustaba hacer- y la beso con desesperación y anhelo. A él también le dolía la idea de perderla, no se imaginaba sin Petra. Sabía que su vida ahora dependía de ella también, cosa que le aterraba. Pero no quería pensar en eso, y tampoco que ella se preocupara. La besaba rápidamente, demostrándole cuanto la quería, la tomó de la cintura y la levanto, haciendo que ella lo abrace con sus piernas. Al sentir como su sexo golpeaba contra el de ella, no pudo evitar gruñir._

 _Petra seguía dejando salir lágrimas por sus ojos, aunque intentaba sacar a Levi de su lado._

 _-Levi, aléjate –murmuraba entre besos debido a que él no la quería dejar hablar._

 _El azabache comenzó a besar el cuello pálido de Petra mientras escuchaba como ella gemía dulcemente. Luego, el muchacho se desabrocho el pantalón de una forma apurada y tosca._

 _-Levi yo…_

 _-Deja de preocuparte, Petra –le pidió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras notaba que ella estaba levemente sonrojada, la tomo de la mejilla dulcemente con sus manos, acunando el rostro de ella, y con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas de Petra- no quiero pensar en lo que nos puede pasar. Por favor. Solo… disfruta conmigo._

 _Ella estaba por decirle que sí, que eso haría, que no desaprovecharía ningún momento con el pero simplemente un fuerte gemido salió de su boca cuando Levi la había penetrado fuertemente de golpe sin previo aviso, tomándola completamente por sorpresa._

 _-Levi –gimió al sentir las fuertes estocadas que su novio le daba. Y, él en respuesta la beso._

 _Le gustaba hacer el amor con Petra, de eso no tenia duda."_

Luego de que Levi observó los cuerpos de los demás del equipo, solo pensaba en encontrar a Petra. No podía aceptar que esa realidad sea la que le tocaba afrontar hoy. No quería pensar de forma negativa aunque le era imposible.

¿Para qué mierda aceptó amarla si sabía que alguno podía morir?

¿Por qué no podían vivir en un mundo normal donde nada de esto pasara?

¿Era necesario que ella lo abandonara para siempre?

Levi iba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba buscándola, intentando que no sea el peor resultado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía como transpiraba por el nerviosismo, apretaba los dientes fuertemente mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

 _"Petra se había quedado a dormir junto a él la noche anterior a iniciar la expedición número 57. Tenía mucho miedo de perderlo y le había pedido por favor si la dejaba permanecer a su lado. Y, aunque Levi era un hombre fuerte, estar con Petra esa noche era su deseo también. Durmieron juntos, ella apoyada en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza intentando no soltarla._

 _A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron apresurados para iniciar los preparativos para irse. Pero, antes de que Levi se fuera al desayunar, Petra lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que se volteé. El azabache la miro, esperando a que hablara._

 _-Necesito decirte algo importante, Levi –dijo la pelinaranja mientras le sonría, bajando su mirada debido a lo ruborizada que estaba._

 _El asintió, pero al instante la puerta de la habitación del Capitán fue tocada y ambos voltearon._

 _-Capitán, Hanji esta abajo junto a Erwin y Mike… quieren organizar los últimos detalles –explico Erd del otro lado._

 _-En unos minutos bajare –dijo secamente Levi para luego volver su atención a su novia, quien estaba colorada y algo nerviosa. _

_Ella negó, entendiendo sus pensamientos._

 _-Luego te digo, apúrate o llegaras tarde –le indico con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba hasta él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _-No mueras –pidió y a la vez ordeno Levi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sorprendiéndola._

 _-Entendido, Capitán –contesto ella entre risas, intentando que su voz no se vea afectada por el nudo en su garganta. Ella añadió, despacito, mientras apretaba más el abrazo- Tu tampoco, por favor."_

Levi aumento la velocidad. Necesitaba encontrarla: quería que le diga cuanto lo amaba, que le diera esos ruidosos besos por todo el rostro, que murmurara su nombre mientras dormían, que le diera la mano debajo de la mesa cuando nadie lo notaba, que le dijera lo que prometió decirle… Necesitaba que se quede con él.

Pero, el rostro del azabache se oscureció al notar un cuerpo apoyado contra el árbol. No había duda que era ella. Se trataba de Petra. Al acercarse pudo notar como sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin expresión alguna. Estaba pálida, con una parte del rostro lleno de sangre, y las piernas también. El azabache bajo hasta donde ella se encontraba. Su rostro no reflejaba nada más que dolor y sus ojos: estaban vacíos y volvían a no tener vida. Levi la tomó entre sus brazos y notó que estaba cálida, no fría como él pensó, pero al apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de ella: no escucho latir su corazón.

 _"-Yo te amare por siempre, Levi –menciono Petra colorada mientras lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa- Es tan lindo lo que siento por ti –murmuro aún más ruborizada"_

Levi la apretó fuertemente contra él, abrazándose completamente al cuerpo de su novia. No le importaba mancharse de sangre su traje, nada ahora tenía sentido para él.

Solo quería a Petra, y ya no la tenía.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba enojado aunque esa palabra quedaba corta para expresar todo el dolor que sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Petra… -la llamó, su voz sonó triste y vacía, sin expresiones, ni sentimientos. Menciono su nombre, sin saber porque volvió a poner su oído sobre el pecho de ella… pero nada cambiaba. Apretó los dientes con más fuerza, intentando contener sus sentimientos. Su corazón latía brutalmente contra su pecho, y para su sorpresa sintió unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- Petra –volvió a llamar a su amada, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

* * *

 ** _"Te querré tan solo a ti"_**

 **7 meses después**

Una vez que se pudo descubrir la identidad del titán hembra, con ciertas dificultades, Eren logró vencerla en el interior del muro Sina. Una idea planeada por el capitán de la legión y el mejor amigo de Eren: Armin.

El cuerpo de Annie Leonhardt, o mejor conocida como el titán hembra, seguía encerrado en ese extraño material que era prácticamente indestructible. Hanji aún seguía probando todas sus teorías alocadas e intentando a toda costa sacar a esa mujer de ahí adentro, quería usarla para sus experimentos. Mientras que Levi, se había gastado días enteros rompiendo sus katanas intentando sacar a la mujer para matarla con sus propias manos.

El capitán Erwin Smith había sido juzgado a varios juicios públicos intentando decidir el correcto veredicto. Mucha gente de Sina había muerto luego de que Eren y Annie combatieran dentro de los muros. Y, a pesar de muchas quejas, habían decidido darle una última oportunidad a Erwin argumentando que después de todo había hecho muchos logros positivos a favor de la humanidad.

La nueva expedición, la número 58, constaba en un viejo objetivo: Llegar hasta el sótano del doctor Jaeger en el muro María.

Y, luego de dos meses de planificación y entrenamiento, se inició con dicha expedición.

Llevaban dos días fuera de los muros de Rose. Estaban avanzando a un paso considerable y bueno; teniendo algunas pocas bajas algo que era para destacar considerando el número de titanes que habían matado. Erwin Smith; un hombre rubio de espalda ancha y ojos celestes, lideraba junto a sus dos camaradas: Levi y Hanji Zoe, una mujer alta de cabello castaño (el cual siempre mantenía atado) y unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Esos son titanes peleando? –inquirió la mujer mientras achinaba sus ojos intentando ver con más claridad. Estaba asombrada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la belleza que podía presenciar delante de ella, incluso abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Se encontraban dentro de unas ciudades antes que Shiganshina, y al ver lo que sucedía, Erwin hizo frenar a todos sus soldados. Él junto con Levi se bajó de sus caballos, y miró a los titanes esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

Un titán media más o menos 15 metros, sacándole una valiosa ventaja a su contrincante que mediría 12. El primero tenía su cuerpo compuesto principalmente por músculo expuesto, con una cantidad mínima de piel a través de su cuerpo, un poco cantidad de cabello y algo disparejo de color amarillo oscuro y unos pequeños ojos negros. Mientras que el titán más bajo, lleva piel en todo su cuerpo, demostrando unas curvas más femeninas y definidas, aunque no llevaba cabello sino que lo único que resaltaban en su rostro eran sus grandes y brillantes ojos dorados.

Erwin levanto su katana indicándole al grupo de la retaguardia que esté listo. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, el titán de 12 metros noqueó completamente al otro, dejándolo unos metros más atrás inconsciente.

-¡Ataquen! –grito Erwin mientras observaba como el titán femenino parado frente a él, puesto que todavía no se había percatado de la presencia del cuerpo de exploración.

Muchos soldados comenzaron a repartir grandes y profundos cortes a lo largo del cuerpo del titán. Sacándole fuertes gritos de dolor, y mientras que él solamente movía sus brazos queriendo alejarlos, no luchaba verdaderamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –inquirió Hanji intrigada, logrando obtener la mirada de Erwin y Levi sobre la suya. Puesto que los tres pensaron lo mismo.

Una figura se acercaba rápidamente hasta el titán. Se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman, la mejor de su generación, una muchacha alta de descendencia asiática: de cabello negro corto por los hombros, y unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Ella se acercó rápidamente hasta el titán para matarlo pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando apenas tocó la nuca su nuca, de adentro del titán salió una gran cantidad de humo y gas. Todos los soldados retrocedieron, estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba, puesto que nadie entendida.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el piso, haciéndolos temblar, y unos gritos.

Todos los soldados estaban en posición de combate. Poco a poco la niebla que se había generado se fue evaporando.

Con la poca visibilidad, se podía apreciar como el cuerpo de dicho titán estaba tendido en el suelo.

Y, desde su nuca intentaba salir una persona… Su cabello era largo, de un tono naranja y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Vestía un pantalón gris oscuro y una remera de un tono negra manga larga, marcando su flaco pero entrenado cuerpo. La muchacha intentaba levantarse lentamente, mientras respiraba entrecortado. Ella miraba hacia abajo, intentando recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

-No puede ser… -menciono Hanji atónita por la situación.

La muchacha levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando que ese color ámbar a la vista de todos. Pero simplemente se tambaleo hacia atrás, no podía mantenerse de pie, y cayó sobre el cuerpo del titán.

-Petra –dijo incrédulo Eren mientras la miraba.

Levi estaba en shock, no había quitado los ojos de ella desde que la vio. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo que decía su soldado era correcto. La reconocería donde fuera, esa era Petra. No entendía que pasaba, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho: estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, verla con vida era todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba ansioso, solo tenía ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más. Ella se había ido de su lado, pero ahora volvía. Levi cuidaría de Petra, no le perdería de nuevo.

Eren quiso avanzar pero Erwin le puso una mano delante de su pecho, todavía sorprendido y buscando las palabras para explicar esa situación a sus soldados. El rubio miro a su costado, intentando encontrarse con la mirada a Levi, pero tal como esperaba, el azabache se acercaba rápidamente a la muchacha con su equipo.

Levi notó como el titán de 15 metros comenzaba a levantarse, y no iba a permitir que lastimara a Petra. Nadie le volvería a hacer daño a ella. No mientras él viva. Levi aumento la velocidad de su equipo y, saco sus dos katanas rápidamente. Cuando el titán estuvo cerca de Petra, quien no se inmutaba debido a su cansancio, Levi le clavo las dos cuchillas en ambos ojos. Luego, con una velocidad impresionante, tomó a Petra delicadamente –cargándola- y se alejó de ahí, saltando a un tejado de una casa.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, la miraba solamente a ella, no le importaban los gritos de Erwin o los del titán combatiendo con los demás. Solo tenía ojos para Petra, a quien observaba fijamente notándole unos moretones y cortaduras en el rostro. Pero, sacando la furia que tenía por sus lastimaduras, Petra estaba como el la recordaba, y eso le hizo sonreír con tranquilidad.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza, y luego los abrió… Cuando su mirada se topó con la de Levi, sus ojos se aguaron mientras soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor. Petra comenzó a llorar como el mismo día en donde le pedía a él que se cuidara y valorara su vida por ella. La muchacha dejó salir todo ese dolor y miedo que había acumulado durante todos esos meses lejos de él.

-Levi… -saludo mientras sentía como él la abrazaba con fuerza, intentando que ella no lo dejara, que Petra no se fuera devuelta de su lado. Ella llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del muchacho, apretándolo con fuerza, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Petra apretó más el abrazo, sintiendo como él se tensaba de golpe. Ella seguía llorando, mojaba el uniforme de Levi pero este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Eres real… -menciono en un susurro Levi mientras intentaba cubrir aún más con sus brazos a Petra, quien estaba sorprendida y emocionada por dichas palabras.

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato: disfrutando ese calor que le transmitía el cuerpo del otro, esa sensación de felicidad en su pecho, que al fin desaparecía esa soledad que los perseguía desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Luego de terminar de ver el anime, tenía esta idea/deseo en mi cabeza. Si veo que les interesa la seguiré cuanto antes. Saludos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Petra y Levi tenían una relación antes de lo ocurrido en la 57 expedición. Luego de mucho tiempo, se sabe que ella está viva. Levi va a cuidarla cueste lo que le cueste, no la perderá de nuevo. Petra tendrá que explicar en un juicio que fue lo que sucedió durante esos meses que era dada por muerta. Ella esconde un secreto, un error que la carcomió por dentro todo ese tiempo. Por otra parte, Eren se siente extraño, puesto que Mikasa no le presta la misma atención que siempre, sino que habla con Jean. Enojado, y confundido, el muchacho le ofrecerá a su amiga un interesante trato.

 **Aclaracion:** Me baso en el final del anime y todo lo que se vio ahi.

* * *

 **#2 El miedo se ha ido**

 **"No sé lo que paso por mí cuando te vi.**  
 **Tu mirada me fascina: me atrapa y me ilumina, no me deja ir.**  
 **El rose de tu pelo, tus caricias, tus anhelos... despiertan mi ser.**  
 **Supiste detener el tiempo ante mí.**  
 **Te mantuve entre mis brazos, te contuve por un rato.**  
 **La esperanza que perdí, volvió hacia mí, gracias a ti"**

Petra no podía observar muy bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. En ese momento, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a Levi: lo había extrañado a horrores. Durante esos meses que estuvieron separados, ella lloraba por él todas las noches. Odiaba no saber anda del estado de Levi, como también detestaba que él pensara que ella se encontraba muerta. Más de una vez intento escaparse, no sabía cuántas veces corrió aquel bosque para intentar llegar a la muralla, tampoco estaba segura de todas las veces que fracaso. Aunque ahora, que estuvieran juntos, se debía a que por fin se había podido ir de ese detestable sótano.

Al recordar todo lo que ocurrió allí, se estremeció. Escondió mas su cabeza en el pecho de Levi mientras seguía llorando, no lo había dejado de hacer desde que lo vió. Petra pensó que después de todas esas noches, estaría deshidratada y con los ojos secos... pero al encontrarse con Levi, sintió que volvía a renacer.

La pelinaranja soltaba fuertes quejidos, y algunas risas pequeñas al pensar que todas sus pesadillas se habían acabado. Levi se encontraba con un gran alivio inundándolo. Nunca se había esperado aquello que acababa de ocurrir, siempre tuvo presente que el vacío que dejo Petra nadie lo remplazaría... deseaba volver a verla, pero nunca esperaba que ella aparecería frente a él.

Como titán.

Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño al no entender que pasaba. Él estuvo ahí cuando encontró el cadáver de Petra, notó como no latía su corazón. Para su desgracia, pudo verlo en persona. El azabache se abrazó más fuerte de Petra, al recordarla sin vida, nuevamente tuvo miedo de perderla.

-¡Si! –gritaron muchos soldados a la vez, atrayendo la atención de la pareja. Ambos se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver que ocurría. Levi todavía tenía sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, y Petra agarraba con fuerza la chaqueta de él. No querían alejarse, no demasiado.

Desde ese tejado donde se encontraban podían ver todo con claridad: los soldados festejaban el hecho de que el titán de 15 metros se alejara de ahí, puesto que como Levi le había cortado los ojos, todavía tenía que recuperar su visión.

-¡Retirada! –grito Erwin aun con una mirada atónita mientras levantaba su cuchilla para que todos los demás soldados le prestaran atención. El comandante era consiente que seguir a ese titán traería problemas, tanto como en su momento fue lo fue Annie.

El comandante sintió un fuerte codazo en su brazo, y al mirar a su derecha se encontró con Hanji. La mujer tenía una peculiar sonrisa, y levantaba sus cejas en señal de diversión.

-Molestare tanto a ese enano con esto –murmuro la mujer mientras juntaba sus manos con gesto maquiavélico.

Y, antes de que el rubio preguntara, ella le hizo señas con su cabeza para que mirara más adelante. Una vez que Erwin siguió el camino que le indicaba su amiga, entendió todo: Levi estaba de pie sobre el tejado y ayudaba a Petra a que hiciera lo mismo, mientras tenía una mano sobre la de ella y otra en la cintura de la muchacha.

-Con cuidado Petra –indicaba con el mismo tono ronco que siempre, pero se podía notar preocupación en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

La pelinaranja estaba intentando mantenerse de pie, sus rodillas le temblaban mucho y comenzó a tomar grandes bocanas de aire intentando contener el dolor general que tenía en el cuerpo. Lo que más le interesaba ahora era acostarse a dormir, con Levi pegada a su lado.

-Estoy bien –dijo ella intentando hacer un tono firme y seguro, pero su voz parecía cansada y nerviosa. Al notar como Levi la miraba con las cejas levantabas, ella suspiro, con esa patética actuación no lo convencería. Por lo que se soltó de su agarre, y se giró, intentando dar pequeños pasos-Vamos, Levi, sino...

Petra no pudo hablar más puesto que grito de sorpresa al sentir como Levi la levantaba de golpe del suelo, cargándola igual que hacia minutos atrás. La muchacha no iba a luchar, no pensaba quejarse, simplemente se apoyó nuevamente contra el pecho de Levi soltando un suspiro de cansancio con las mejillas coloradas.

-Tonta... Que cabeza dura eres, Petra –menciono él mientras bajaba del tejado mediante su equipo. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, paso de una manera firme y decidida por el medio de todos los soldados. Sabía que la mayoría estaba impactado puesto que los viejos reclutas conocían a Petra Ral, y estaban al tanto de su muerte.

Levi avanzo hasta llegar a una carreta que era las cuales llevaban a las expediciones para transportar los repuestos de gas, heridos o -en el peor caso- cadáveres. Con cuidado, sentó a la muchacha ahí, quien al instante se acostó sobre la fría madera, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

El soldado la miro, notando que tenía una mueca completa de relajación. Veía como ella respiraba despacio, además de que pudo observar unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos de Petra que no había notado antes. Levi se subió a la carreta y tomó una manta para doblarla, así de esta manera la colocaba como almohada para ella. Petra, un poco adormilada, le sonrió en respuesta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo, Levi? –cuestiono ella, con las mejillas coloradas mientras se mordía disimuladamente el labio.

Él asintió.

-Pensé que tendrías claro que eso pasaría –contesto con su tono de indiferencia mientras se sentaba en la carreta cerca de ella, haciendo que Petra sonría ampliamente.

Se quedaron mirándose un tiempo largo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Petra intentaba encontrar si había diferencias en él, pero solamente notaba que estaba un poco más grande en los brazos, posiblemente por su entrenamiento. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma calidez con la que siempre la miró.

-¡Levi! –gritó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida para ambos. Erwin Smith se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la carreta, junto a una enérgica Hanji que saludaba con la mano a la pareja de forma picara.

El azabache levanto una ceja mientras observaba a su compañera como la loca que era. Le dedico una mirada más a Petra, y luego se bajo de un salto de donde se encontraba. Camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos, y se cruzó de brazos, debido a que no estaba de humor para que le dijeran nada. Solamente quería llegar a murallas y poder lograr que Petra este a salvo.

-¿Escuchaste? –preguntó el comandante mientras lo miraba fijamente buscando una respuesta.

El azabache lo miro por unos segundos, sin demostrar nada particular en sus ojos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Erwin? –cuestiono tajante a la vez que soltaba el aire que contenía en los pulmones.

-Necesito que lideres a la tropa que se quedara detrás en la formación, estarán contra los titanes que...

Levi lo miro frunciendo el ceño y gruño

-Acompañare a Petra, iré con ella en la carreta –menciono entre dientes, puesto que parecía un juego aquella orden de su amigo.

-No lo entiendes, Levi –dijo seriamente el comandante, que usaba su auténtico tono autoritario- Iras con la tropa de la retaguardia –sentencio firmemente, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Levi asintió de mala gana, haciendo que Hanji y Erwin intercambien una mirada al verlo aceptar rápidamente.

-Iré a buscar a Petra –menciono el azabache mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar alejándose de allí.

No alcanzo a dar dos pasos, que Hanji ya lo había tomado de su chaqueta. Levi la miro por sobre su hombro, notando que ella estaba preocupada.

-Si llevas a Petra contigo, eso disminuiría tus posibilidades de sobrevivir y las de ella. El caballo iría lento, un titán los puede alcanzar y...

Levi suspiro cansado.

-Es verdad –dijo simplemente el muchacho, él se soltó bruscamente del agarre- Mejor iré en la carreta con ella.

El azabache empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Petra, dejando anonadados a sus dos amigos que había dejado atrás. Erwin miraba sin entender todo lo que había pasado, y Hanji se sentía traicionada y engañada.

-¡Are! –Chilló ella mientras miraba hacia abajo- Me ha ganado ese enano... aunque –levanto su mirada, posando sus ojos en Erwin quien noto que tenía una completa felicidad en ellos- Te dije que Levi no querría alejarse de Petra. Me tienes que pagar –índico sonriendo triunfal.

Erwin chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Quiero un titán de 4 metros y anormal! –grito ella eufórica mientras abría los brazos, extendiéndolos al cielo.

Levi llegó hasta donde se encontraba Petra. Subió, ubicándose nuevamente en su antigua posición. Una vez que estuvo sentado cerca de ella, notó como la muchacha se encontraba profundamente dormida, y lo entendía puesto que él había notado cansancio en su mirada.

* * *

El muchacho la siguió observando, se sentía satisfecho de tenerla a su lado. Pero, también miedo. No quería pensar en negativo, pero le era imposible. Ya la había perdido una vez y... Levi apretó sus puños con fuerza, él no permitiría que nada pasara.

Los últimos soldados en entrar a la unidad estaban separados del resto. Hanji Zoe les había pedido que la esperaran aparte así les indicaba en qué posición iría cada uno en el regreso, su rol en la formación. La mayoría estaba con tranquilidad, puesto que no habían ocurrido muchas muertes sino algunas pocas y nada comparables con las atrocidades de la expedición anterior.

-Bien, manos a la obra –dijo la capitana mientras juntaba sus manos y aplaudía con fuerza. Una vez que tuvo la atención de todos, se aclaró la garganta para empezar a hablar seriamente- Junto con Mike, irán seis soldados más a la retaguardia, puesto que no ha habido tantas bajas como para exponer a más.

Hanji comenzó a enumerar y separa los grupos. Eren estaba en el centro de la formación, como había ocurrido con la expedición anterior. Esta vez iría junto con Armin, su mejor amigo, un muchacho apenas más bajo que él, de cabello era rubio que le llegaba centímetros arriba de los hombros además de que tenía un flequillo. Sus ojos son de un color celeste intenso, y siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Eren junto con _Armin_ y ocho soldados más irían en el centro, protegiendo a los heridos, mientras que en la retaguardia estarían sus compañeros de la promoción 104: _Jean_ , un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y el mismo color en sus ojos _; Christa_ , una joven de estatura pequeña, grandes ojos celestes, y un largo cabello rubio; _Ymir_ , un soldado de cabello castaño atado a una coleta y ojos negros; _Sasha_ , una mujer de ojos color miel, quien usaba su cabello castaño atado y un flequillo bien peinado; _Connie_ , un muchacho muy hiperactivo de ojos color avellana, y la cabeza rapada; y por ultimo _Reiner_ , un hombre de espalda grande y ancha, de cabello rubio y ojos pequeños.

Mientras que tres soldados irían adelante, junto a los capitanes, por si aparecía una complicación en el camino, y entre ellos estaba Mikasa.

-Eso es todo –índico Hanji mientras concluía su explicación.

-Capitán –intervino Mikasa llamándola, haciendo que la castaña se voltee para observarla mejor.

Eren estaba por intervenir, siempre odiaba cuando Mikasa hacia lo mismo: quería protegerlo a toda costa y por ende, ella intentaba estar en el mismo sector que él para cuidarlo. El muchacho bufó, y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para hacer desistir la idea de su amiga, ella hablo antes.

-Me gustaría estar en la retaguardia –índico la joven de cabello negro mientras observaba a su superior fijamente, esperando que le diera la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Eh? –murmuro Eren completamente confundido. No solo se había equivocado en su pensamiento, sino que Mikasa iría sola al frente de batalla mientras él estaba en la zona segura.

-Bueno... -dijo Hanji pensativa, llevó su mano para tocar su mentón mientras evaluaba todas las posibilidades- Eres muy buena con el dominio de tu equipo, creo que podrás aportar buena ayuda, Ackerman. ¡Vamos, vaya!

-¡Si, señor! –indico Mikasa haciendo el típico saludo militar correspondiente.

Eren la miro fijamente, notando que estaba distinta. Parecía perdida, su mirada no reflejaba nada y eso le llamo la atención. Su amiga siempre le pedía que viva en las misiones, que le avisara si estaba en problemas que lo salvaría y ahora... Mikasa le daba la espalda. La muchacha a paso rápido fue a buscar a su caballo para ir con los demás a la retaguardia.

-Eren, ¿Que sucede? –cuestiono en un tono preocupado Armin al ver que parecía completamente perdido.

-Nada, solo... -el muchacho se encogió de hombros- Olvídalo, Armin. Vamos, hay que irnos.

-¡Si! –indico entre titubeos el rubio a la vez que intentaba alcanzar a Eren, quien ya estaba caminando hacia el centro de la formación.

* * *

Levi se encontraba sentado esperando a que apareciera la única persona que faltaba. El comandante les pidió a los tres que acudieran a su despacho ni bien llegaran al muro Rose. Y, ahí se encontraban Erwin, Hanji, y él.

El azabache estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Se lo notaba cansado, pero también ansioso puesto que movía mucho sus dedos como si contara el tiempo con cierta molestia. Se arremango las mangas de su camisa, después de todo se había sacado su chaqueta del uniforme puesto que estaba muy manchada de sangre.

Una vez que llegaron al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Levi se había encargado personalmente de llevar a Petra a la que había sido su habitación antes de lo ocurrido. A pesar de que Erwin le pidió a Levi que armara otro equipo, y así hizo, él nunca permitió que alguien usara la habitación que había pertenecido a la joven Ral. Después de todo, el azabache había conservado todo en perfecto estado desde el día que ella se fue. No le encontraba la razón, simplemente lo había hecho. De esta manera, cabe destacar, que todo se encontraba limpio. Sabía que era cierto masoquista por ir a limpiar personalmente el cuarto de –en ese momento- su fallecida novia, tenía constantemente recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado allí y que solo ellos sabían... pero simplemente lo había hecho, había mantenido ese cuarto de una manera impecable en honor a ella.

En fin, de esta manera, Levi no tuvo problemas en ofrecer la antigua habitación de Petra para que se quede ahí puesto que sabía que estaba completamente en condiciones. Ademas que no dejaría que su novia este en la enfermería sola o en el peor de los casos: con Hanji y Eren como moscardones atosigándola.

Una vez que la dejo con cuidado en su cama, con ayuda de Hanji para su desgracia, notó que Petra se acomodaba placenteramente para dormir. Ni siquiera se había inmutado en todo el viaje de vuelta, debía estar completamente cansada. Aunque, Levi disimuladamente en más de una ocasión se inclinó para saber si el corazón de Petra latía o no.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que los tres volteen, observando a Mike que entraba por ahí. Era un hombre alto, de una buena contextura física, con el cabello rubio corto y un poco de barba en su rostro, cubriendo sus filosos rasgos en el rostro.

-¿Qué necesitabas, Erwin? –cuestiono el recién llegado, haciendo que Levi chasquee la lengua, después de todo no era necesaria tanta formalidad.

-Tendré que armar el informe de lo que paso en toda la expedición –empezó a relatar el comandante mientras hablaba pausadamente, dos cosas que estaba odiando Levi: que tardara y la repetición de las cosas obvias.

-Al grano, Erwin –indico el azabache sosteniéndole la mirada a su superior- ¿Qué sucede?

Erwin suspiro.

-Tendré que contar lo que paso con Petra. Lo más seguro es que vayamos a juicio –relato el rubio- ¿Recuerdan lo que paso con Eren? –Cuestiono el comandante- No me extrañaría que desconfiaran de Petra, ella fue dada por muerta y...

-¿Qué mierda insinúas? –pregunto tajante Levi, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con fuerza la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

-Pueden tomarla de traidora –respondió de forma tajante por la manera que le hablaba el azabache. Erwin seguía quieto en la silla, no inmutándose por la hostilidad que demostraba su amigo. Él añadió- ¿Puedes asegurarme que hizo todo este tiempo?

Levi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que desconfié de Petra.

-Creo que es algo muy precipitado pensar eso –indico Hanji mientras se ponía cerca de Levi y Erwin, intentando sonar cordial para que ellos dejaran de fulminarse con la mirada- Ella podría haberse regenerado en el estómago del titán, algo similar paso con Eren cuando...

Mike se acercó a ellos.

-Jaeger ya era un titán para ese entonces, no lo olvides –índico, corrigiendo a la mujer que bufo por no haber acertado su teoría.

-Petra ira a juicio, intentaremos que pase lo mismo que con Eren y sino...

Levi tomó a Erwin de la chaqueta mientras lo acercaba bruscamente hasta él, haciendo que se levante de golpe. El capitán estaba sorprendido, pero no era la primera vez que el azabache se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y perdía la concentración.

-Si es necesario asesinare a esos estúpidos de la policía militar, no dudes que lo haré –dijo entre dientes y con la mirada llena de rencor. La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, y Levi bufo molesto puesto que él no era de hablar sin pensar- Tsk... -soltó a Erwin y se acercó hasta la puerta- si eso es todo, iré a ver que los mocosos hayan terminado con su labor de limpieza.

Hanji sonrió.

-Recién llegan y tú los mandas a limpiar... -menciono negando, un poco incrédula y divertida- si que eres un enano maldito.

-Lo que digas, fenómeno –dijo sin interés Levi, mientras abría la puerta y se iba dando un fuerte portazo. Una vez que salió de ahí, se peinó el cabello algo nervioso- Mierda.

El muchacho fue a revisar de mala gana como estaban haciendo las labores esos mocosos que tenía a cargo. Esperaba que sea algo simple, pero para su desgracia no lo fue: ninguno había hecho la correcta limpieza. Ya habían estado más de 4 meses con él y todavía no sabían sacar el polvo de la forma perfecta. Levi suspiro, después de todo al manzano no se le pueden pedir peras... pero el podía intentarlo de todos modos. Aunque ahora no estaba de humor para empezar a dar indicaciones, por lo que desistió de su intento de hacer limpiar a Eren nuevamente, y decidió que mañana lo mandaría a los establos para que atienda a los caballos como castigo.

-¿Cómo esta Petra? –cuestiono el joven de ojos verdes mientras apretaba el agarre contra la escoba que tenía en manos.

-Eren... -lo llamo Levi de mala gana, mientras estaba yéndose de la habitación pero giro a verlo- Ve a verla tú, no doy partes médicos.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su capitán, el muchacho tomó aire y bufo.

-Pero si no me has dejado visitarla –murmuro enojado y entre dientes pero luego miro con miedo a su superior.

Levi asintió, haciendo que Eren dudara.

-Entonces no preguntes, mocoso –dictamino seriamente mientras le dedicaba una fugaz pero áspera mirada. Y, enojado, ordeno que siguiera con su tarea- termina de limpiar esta habitación y la de al lado, de nuevo –indico enojado.

Eren abrió los ojos con asombro, pero automáticamente hizo el saludo militar.

-¡Si, señor!

Levi volvió a girarse para ir hasta el cuarto de Petra, pero antes de hacerlo miro por sobre su hombro a Eren.

-Está cansada –fue la única respuesta que le dio. No iba a decirle nada, no le gustaba que Eren se preocupara por Petra, puesto que no sabía ni quería saber las intenciones del muchacho con ella. Pero, el capitán había decidido que sería mejor contestarle su pregunta y evitar que Eren aparezca en el cuarto de Petra después.

Mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba ella, no pudo evitar que un recuerdo se le venga a la mente.

 _"-¿De verdad piensas que venir aquí me ayuda en algo? –cuestiono Levi de mala manera y pocas ganas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando poder irse pronto. Puesto que el comandante le había exigido que vaya con él a la graduación de nuevos reclutas. Y, a pesar de las quejas del azabache, termino yendo así no tendría que aguantar las historias de Hanji sobre los titanes._

 _-Quiero que observes a los recién graduados, podrías tener una nueva adquisición en tu equipo._

 _Al escuchar lo que le dijo el rubio, Levi chasqueo la lengua para luego negar con su cabeza._

 _-De estos mocosos debiluchos no podré obtener nada bueno. Los mejores elijen la policía militar, como típicos cobardes, que solo buscan escapar de la realidad –rio con ironía el azabache- ¿Quieres que meta a mi escuadrón a carnada para titanes? Te lo he dicho antes, Erwin, no meteré gente para verla morir._

 _Al escucharlo, el comandante asintió con entendimiento pero aún mantenía esa mirada de determinación en su rostro_.

 _El hombre encargado de esa promoción termino su discurso felicitando a todos aquellos soldados que habían podido terminar el entrenamiento y graduarse, aunque destaco a aquellos diez que sobresalieron del resto por sus habilidades. Indico, que como todos sabían, solo los que entraron en el ranking podían elegir pertenecer a la policía militar. Lo que sucedió fue que siete de aquellos soldados eligieron vivir en el muro Sina para proteger al Rey y uno de ellos al cuerpo de la guarnición._

 _Erwin se dirigió frente a los demás soldados para comenzar a hablarles de los labores en el cuerpo de exploración, las posibilidades de sobrevivir, lo abrupto que podría ser el mundo exterior. Mientras que Levi, quien se encontraba debajo de ese escenario, miraba las reacciones de las personas que quedaban para entrar en la legión de reconocimiento._

 _Veía terror en casi todas las personas, sus ojos derramaban muchas lagrimas, mientras intentaban no imaginar los peores escenarios. Levi suspiro, no entendiendo como gente que sufría tanto podía estar entregándose de esa manera a la muerte, porque salir de los muros significaba tentar a la mala suerte._

 _El muchachó desvió su mirada notando aquellos dos soldados que habían quedado de los diez mejores. El número nueve se notaba tenso mientras Erwin hablaba, hasta lo podía ver temblar. Levi desvió la mirada de ese chico, frenando en la muchacha que salio la segunda mejor. Era de estatura menor a la suya, parecía pequeña y frágil pero en sus ojos reflejaba una extraña seguridad sobre su decisión. Su cabello estaba corto y de un color naranja, ademas de unos ojos de color ámbar que brillaban con intensidad. La muchacha apretaba fuertemente sus puños a la vez que escuchaba atenta al comandante._

 _-¡Bienvenidos a la Legion de Exploración! –gritó a todo pulmón Erwin mientras sonreía orgulloso y victorioso._

 _-¡Si, señor! –respondieron todos, haciendo el típico saludo militar correspondiente._

 _Y, esa chica tenia algo particular que llamo la atencion de Levi: esa cálida sonrisa que mostró al escuchar que era aceptada como miembro del cuerpo de exploración. Además, se podía notar como estaba feliz, puesto que una vez que Erwin se alejo, ella empezó a festejar entre risas._

 _Erwin bajó del escenario a paso rápido y cuando estaba por pasar por al lado de Levi, este lo detuvo con su mano._

 _-Quiero a esa mocosa –indico secamente mientras seguía estudiándola con la mirada- Juzgare si puede pertenecer a mi escuadrón, quiero ver sus habilidades con el equipo –luego de decir eso, dirigió una ultima mirada a la pelinaranja, notando que esos ojos ámbar lo observaban fijamente"_

* * *

Petra comenzó a desperezarse en la cama, mientras estiraba su cuello. Se extrañó al sentir que estaba en algo tan cómodo y no en la fría madera. La pelinaranja empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para luego soltar un gran bostezo. Se talló los ojos con cuidado, asombrándose que le dolía el cuerpo hasta para algo mínimo.

La muchacha reconoció el techo al instante, y con cuidado se sentó en la cama. Notó que casi todo estaba igual en su cuarto, solo faltaban los libros de su biblioteca. Ella sonrió con nostalgia mientras se sacaba las sabanas de encima para ponerse de pie, y así poder acercarse a la ventana. Era de noche, el cielo estaba oscuro pero despejado, dejando que se vean las estrellas.

 _"Como la noche anterior a la expedición, el cielo esta despejado"_ pensó la pelinaranja con cierta nostalgia.

Pero, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Petra dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Ella volteo de forma automática, notando que se trataba de Levi. El muchacho frunció el ceño al verla parada, estaba por recriminarle que se acostara e hiciera reposo, que no lo haga renegar, que tuviera cuidado... pero antes de que todas esas ideas salieran de su boca, Petra emocionada se arrojó a sus brazos.

La muchacha se había olvidado que le dolían las piernas. Tenía tangas ganas de estar entre sus brazos, se sentía feliz y emocionada.

-¡Estoy en casa, Levi! –chillo ella mientras contenía las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Petra se escondió en el pecho de él a la vez que este la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. El azabache se encontraba muy a gusto con las palabras mencionadas por Petra, le gustaba pensar y aceptar que eso era verdad.

-Me alegro tanto por eso –dijo en un suspiro, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad. Pero, unos minutos después de estar abrazándose, sintió como Petra temblaba en sus brazos, la escucho soltar quejidos de dolor y podía sentir como sus lágrimas caían en su cuello. El muchacho frunció el ceño, mostrando preocupación en su mirada- ¿Qué sucede, Petra?

Levi se alejó un poco de ella, intentando mirarla. La pelinaranja ponía resistencia para no verlo a los ojos, aunque a Levi la basto tomarla de los brazos para correrla. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, mientras soltaba leves quejidos. El azabache la acaricio de las mejillas y la obligo a levantar el rostro. Levi con sus pulgares limpio el rostro de ella, mientras la miraba fijamente. Petra soltó una risita divertida, y luego lo miró.

-¿Qué está mal?

Ella negó automáticamente, mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mirada. Se estaba perdiendo en los ojos grises de él.

-Nada... -contesto algo nerviosa a la vez que llevó con cuidado su mano hasta la nuca de él, tomándolo suavemente del cabello, dándole una caricia de las que antes le hacía. Levi ante el contacto cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Ella intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa por la cercanía, añadió- Te he necesitado mucho.

Cuando la escuchó hablar, Levi abrió los ojos.

Volvió a acariciar la mejilla de ella, mientras guiaba su otra mano hasta la cintura de la muchacha. Ambos se miraron fijamente, a la vez que se acariciaban con cuidado, como si el otro fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

Levi se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de Petra para luego posar los suyos en ellos. El beso fue lento, al principio comenzaron a moverse con lentitud sobre los labios del otro. Era de una forma cuidadosa, como si se dieran pequeños mimos al alma.

Se separaron a los segundos y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Petra estaba completamente colorada, sentía sus mejillas arder, mientras que Levi tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Levi tomo de la nuca a Petra y volvió a acercarla hasta él. Ambos volvieron a besarse con desesperación y pasión, moviendo sus labios de forma brusca mientras se acariciaban mutuamente. El muchacho quería ir despacio, recordar todo con sumo detalle de cómo era tenerla con él, pero al sentir esos labios cálidos sobre los suyos, no pudo hacer más que profundizar cada vez más el beso. El azabache la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, para poder pegar aun mas sus cuerpos.

De forma rápida y con algo de desesperación, ambos fueron caminando entre tropezones hasta la cama que se encontraban en medio de la habitación. Levi quedo encima de ella y empezó a besarla de una forma más lenta, frenando un poco la situación, mientras mordía lentamente los labios de ella.

Petra sonreía entre medio de los besos, aún estaba con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella se separó de él, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla al muchacho. Levi se acostó al lado de Petra, mientras la abrazaba para que estuviera cerca de él. La pelinaranja apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Levi, sintiéndose completamente satisfecha.

La habitación fue inundada por el silencio. Ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar por un rato, estaban cómodos en la posición que se encontraban y muy relajados. Petra llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Levi, para hacerle caricias en la piel, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por la mejilla de él.

-No entiendo bien que está pasando, Petra –dijo él de golpe, con su voz más ronca de lo usual por lo cual ella se estremeció por la cercanía. La muchacha levanto su rostro para mirarlo, mientras con su mano seguía haciéndole mimos en la mejilla. Notó como Levi suspiro, y teniendo los ojos cerrados aclaró- Vi tu cuerpo inerte y sin vida, yo mismo lo comprobé –su voz demostraba dolor, después de todo había tenido bastantes pesadillas sobre ese día una y otra vez- Tu no respirabas, estabas con los ojos abiertos y no reflejaban absolutamente... nada –esa última frase la dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Al abrir los ojos, notó preocupación en la mirada de ella.

-Oh, Levi... -menciono conmovida mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse- ¿Estas llorando?

El muchacho automáticamente negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar que ella limpiara esas dos violentas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Levi suspiro, molesto.

-Tsk...

Petra se acercó más hasta él, pegando su frente con la de Levi en un gesto tierno mientras le daba un beso en la nariz al muchacho.

-Te amo, Levi –menciono Petra mirándolo a los ojos, y sonriendo como antes: de una forma tierna y sincera. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego en los labios, pero este último fue más extenso. Al separarse, Petra se apoyó nuevamente en el pecho de Levi, y suspiro mientras se acomodaba cerrando los ojos.

-Petra, necesito decirte algo –menciono Levi una vez que estaba recuperado de la vergüenza que paso, según él, segundos atrás- Serás llevada a juicio en unos días y...

-No hay problema –contesto media adormilada abriendo los ojos. Ella busco la mano de Levi y la agarro con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho. Luego, añadió- Tú me vas a cuidar, saldrá todo bien –explico de forma rápida y concisa, sonando segura de su pensamiento.

Levi asintió, mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre de su mano junto a la de ella.

-Oi... Petra –la llamó, la sensación de que se olvidaba de decirle algo le molestaba completamente.

-Te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho... -admitió ella media adormilada, ganándole de mano, mientras cerraba los ojos de forma tranquila.

Él hizo una media sonrisa, ya que adoraba escucharla balbucear. Para Levi, eso la hacía ver más tierna y le recordaba demasiado a esa noche donde se habían besado luego de festejar con cuantas unas botellas de vino.

-Yo también a ti, Petra –murmuro Levi, algo colorado por lo que había dicho, pero luego beso lentamente la cabeza de ella.

Petra sonrió completamente al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada, prefirió descansar con esa misma mueca en el rostro.

Mientras que Levi, durmió perfectamente esa noche: no fue necesario que tomara ninguna pastilla para el sueño, tampoco tuvo pesadillas y descanso de corrido hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _Buenas! Lamento haber tardado, tuve problemas para entrar a la página :¨( En fin, espero que les guste La historia la tengo en wattpad tambíen, se llama de la misma manera "Siempre contigo [Rivetra/Shingeki no kyojin]"_

 _Tengo tambien otras dos historias de ellos empezadas, son AU Asi que capaz las suba a fanfiction tambien ahora que pude volver._

 _Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, me hacen muy feliz :3_

 _PD: Hice un video de Levi y Petra, esta en mi biografia se llama "_ _Levi x Petra [Rivetra] Shingeki no kyojin"_

 _Saludos_


End file.
